


Museum.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Marvel Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Steve is a workaholic. This is a known fact, too much of a known fact actually, so much so Tony basically forces the super soldier to take a night to himself.He ends up getting more than he bargained for with his gift admission to a new art exhibit. He’s not mad about it though. Not at all.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Marvel Reader-Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613137
Kudos: 44





	Museum.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: fluff!!  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> * reader is around mid-to-late twenties ; )  
> * steve is probably ooc and i am sorry for that

“Hey, Steve buddy,” Tony started as he stepped into the room, “You’ve been working non-stop for the past two weeks, you need a break.”

Steve didn’t even look up from the papers he was looking through, “It’s because this report is important and needs to be done correctly,” He stated simply, only to have the said papers snatched out from under him, making the blond glare, “Tony...”

“Nope, none of that,” He dismissed the glare easily, “And none of this,” He shook the papers, “Look, I know you like all that art stuff, and I have an RSVP for a new art exhibit opening tonight. It’s paired with a charity or something, there are going to auctions for some of the art. Pepper wanted to go but she’s stuck in Hong Kong right now. So I got her permission to give it to you.”

Steve pursed his lips, really wanting to protest and say no, but he couldn’t. He really did need a break.

“Alright, fine. What time is it at?” He asked and he stood reluctantly. He needed to shower if he was going into public for the night.

“I believe seven?” He pulled out his phone to look it up, “Yeah, seven, so go get ready and relax for once,” Tony beamed, pushing Steve towards the door, “Have fun, please.”

With a roll of his eyes, Steve let himself be pushed out of the room and towards the elevator. “What is the dress code at least?” He asked he might as well go shower and get ready.

“Business casual,” Tony said just as the elevator doors closed.

-

The museum was nothing like Steve expected. When he realized it wasn’t Tony who purchased the ticket, but Pepper, it made much more sense. Tony liked the flashy things, and Pepper did too, but she was much more laid back and would 100% come to this quint museum.

It was nothing like the Met or the Museum of Modern Art in Manhattan, but a rather small gallery a few miles outside of Manhattan.

There was a flyer for the exhibit and auction on the door, Steve saw as he walked up. But, the place was oddly empty.

He turned away to see if there was another entrance, just as the door behind him opened accompanied by a voice.

“Are you here for the exhibit opening, sir?”

Steve turned to see a man around his age, well, his physical age looking at him curiously before a look of recognition dawned on his face. Your [color] eyes light up a bit when you noticed who was standing before you.

“Captain America,” You whispered, “I-I’m so sorry, Mr. Rogers, you must have gotten the mistyped RSVP invitation. Some of the flyers said the exhibit would open at 7 but it was supposed to say 7:30. But you’re more than welcome to come in. I’m almost finished setting up.” You suggested.

“Uh,” He glanced away for a second, not really sure how to take the invitation, but nothing about you screamed that this was a setup or with ill intent. So the blond smiled and nodded, “Sure, is there anything I can help with?” He asked as you led him into the museum.

“Not really if I’m honest,” You said as you flitted around the place, making sure the table of finger food was set up, “You can go ahead and browse the exhibit,” You spoke up, “There will be an open bar, but the bartender isn’t supposed to be here for another ten minutes, but I can get you a water if you’d like?”

“Oh don’t worry about me,” Steve said a bit bashfully, giving you a smile that made you blush, “Since you know who I am, can I ask you for your name though?”

Now your blush intensified, “I’m so sorry! I have no manners, I’m [Full Name].” You said quickly and held out your hand to the man, which he accepted and shook.

“What do you do here?” Steve asked curiously as you went back to nitpicking the napkins and then the auction cards.

“I’m the assistant to the museum director,” You answered, “I do everything and all the work for her and she gets the praise and recognition.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Steve grimaced.

“Don’t be,” You waved him off, “I knew what I signed up for, so no worries. I like what I do, it puts smiles onto peoples faces when they get to enjoy the new exhibits and galleries.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile as well, “When you say that, I guess it doesn’t sound too bad,” He mused and tucked his hands into the pockets of his slacks, “What are the proceeds going to by the way? Tony said something about a charity or...?”

Now a huge smile lit your face and it took Steve back. It was such a pure look, he blushed, not knowing why he was so overwhelmed by the look. He would admit to himself that you looked stunning and absolutely glowing with a look like that one your face, and he’s only known you for ten minutes.

“The proceeds from the auction are going to various art programs across the city and state. Most of them have to do with high schools and middle schools, but one if for an after-school club for kids of all ages.”

“That’s great,” Steve said with his own smile.

“It is,” You agreed, “It’s something dear to my heart.”

Just then, a blonde haired woman walked into the room and your attention shifted from Steve to the woman.

“Megan, right?” She nodded, “Great! If you follow me, I’ll show you to the bar and let you get acquainted. Just so you know, the director wants a two to three drink limit, depending on the person and whether or not they seem alright, make sense?”

“Yeah, of course, that’s the norm at the bar I work at, so I’m pretty good at spotting people before they reach their limit.” She grinned, glancing at Steven before turning back to you.

“I’ll be back right back, is that ok?” You asked Steve, to which he smiled and nodded, letting you lead the bartender to where the bar was set up for her.

A few minutes later, Steve noticed that more people were starting to show up. Most of them looked to be workers, whether they had to do with the auction of the museum itself, but a few started to wander from painting to painting just as he was doing.

He did like the fact you seemed to be the only one, so far, that recognized him.

“So sorry for such the long wait,” You breathed with a lopsided grin, “Everyone else decided to show up all at once.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve said, “I can’t keep you by my side all night, you have a job you need to do.” He grinned, secretly loving the look of embarrassment flushing to the surface of your face.

“R-Right,” You stuttered, “But, now that the director is here, there isn’t much I have to do. There is already someone taking care of the auction and the money involved, as well as the packaging of the paintings and what not. So... do you mind if I stay by your side for the night?” You asked with a slight tilt to your head.

Steve smiled to himself and nodded, “It would be my pleasure,” He said And offered his arm to you as a leap of faith, and his heart soared when you looped your arm in his. He didn’t know what it was about you, but he was drawn in, and he couldn’t;t help but want to know more about you.

“Which pieces are up for auction?” Steve asked after the two of you simply roamed among the bodies from piece to piece.

“The ones with the yellow tags,” You answered and pointed to the bottom of one abstract painting where a yellow tag was hung around the label. “They’re donated pieces from local artists.”

Steve nodded, noticing that one out of every three paintings seemed to be up for auction. Hopefully, there would be a good turn out for all the schools.

“So,” You mused after the two of you wandered over to the bar to get something to drink, “You don’t strike me as the ‘artsy’ type, since being a superhero and saving lives is rather different to art.”

Steve couldn’t help but grin, Natasha asked him the same question when she found his sketchbook, “I used to draw a lot, still do from time to time. It was a productive outlet for a lot of pent-up emotions during the war.”

“That’s really amazing,” You said honestly, “Well, I’m glad you found art. A lot of people label it as a feminine thing and don’t acknowledge it. Most guys that I’ve met who look like you laugh when I mention I work at an art museum, so I’m glad they’re not all like that.”

Steve laughed a bit and nodded to your words, “That’s true, I’m fortunate to have it. But may I ask what, ‘guys that look like me’, means?”

Another lovely flush lifted to your cheeks, “I mean super masculine guys, all big and buff and could easily hurt me. That’s what I meant,” You murmured lowly for only his ears to hear.

The blond hummed in response, “I see,” He grinned, “Is that your type then?” You balked and quickly looked away from him, “Guys that could easily manhandle you, it did seem like you’ve encountered quite a few who have that view on your work.” He teased lightly, making you question if this really was Captain America talking to you.

“I-I,” You stuttered, making the blond laugh, “M-Maybe.” You caved.

“Does that mean I’m on your radar?” He added curiously, but his grin never left his lips.

You were sure you were going to shrivel and burn up into a pile of ash due to embarrassment. There was no way that THE Captain America was trying to flirt with you, or even just teasing you.

But, you decided to be just as forward back and took a deep breath, “There was a reason why I recognized you so easily and only a handful of other peal have as well, I’ve read up a lot on you and the case of the First Avenger.” You grinned uneasily, “I would be a fool not to think you’re attractive and defiantly my type.”

“Does that mean I have a chance if I ask you out on a date?” Steve asked, stopping in front of a painting of a mother and daughter.

Your jaw dropped at the question and quickly flustered up. “I-I mean, uh, really?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, scratching the back of his head in a boyish gesture, “Is that ok? I mean, we just met, but isn’t that was dates are for? To get to know people?”

“R-Right, uh, sure. I’d love to, go on a date with you that is,” You smiled shyly.

Steve smiled brightly, “Great when’s good for you?”

A bubbly feeling fluttered in your stomach as you started to play with the hem of your sleeve, “Wednesday and Thursdays are the best, is that ok?”

“Yeah, how about next Wednesday? Can I call you, I mean get your number?” He added a bit hurriedly with embarrassment.

“‘Course,” You nodded, taking out your phone to put in his number as he got out his to do the same.

After that, the evening ended up being a whole lot more enjoyable, knowing that Steve Rogers was actually interested in you.

A superhero, a man that could have any woman or man, that chose you.

It was nice, and you didn’t want the night to end. But when the end did come, it was filled with the happiness of what was to bloom between the two of you and promises that were to be fulfilled.

And Steve may or may not have kissed your cheek like the gentleman he was and left you swooning.

-

“How was the art gallery?” Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen where Steve sat at the table eating breakfast.

“It was nice, not what I was expecting, but that made it better,” He answered, not looking away from the newspaper he was reading.

“Really?” Tony sighed, “That’s it? Not a, ‘Oh Tony, that was the best thing that could have happened to me, thank you so much for your touching gesture’?”

Steve rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged onto his lips.

“Thanks, Tony for the break, and give Pepper my regards for her RSVP.” He grinned, making Tony huff.

“That’s it? Did anything interesting happen?” He then asked as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

Steve paused, not sure if he should share, but decided that if he truly did see Tony as a close friend, he would let him in.

“I got a date next Wednesday,” Steve said nonchalantly.

Tony nearly choked on his water, “Are you telling me, a 100-year-old man, scored a date, at an art gallery?”

“That’s exactly what I said,” Steve said not looking up at Tony again, “We’re going lunch and then to a baseball game.” He shrugged.

“No way,” Tony breathed, “This is not happening. How did this happen?”

“I showed up too early and he ended up being the assistant to the Museum director and let me wander around. He kept me company for the rest of the night.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait,” Tony said quickly, sliding into the chair across from Steve, “So you have a date,” Steve nodded slowly, “And it’s with a guy?” Again Steve nodded slowly, “How?”

“I asked him out?” The blond said not sure what was wrong with this conversation.

“I just never expected you to swing both ways,” Tony eventually said, propping his head up in his hand.

Now Steve understood, “Well, I do. Is that ok with you?”

“Of course, just never knew. I’m glad you have a date, maybe it will loosen you up a bit. You’ve been so stiff and uptight during our most recent missions,” Tony said easily, standing back up to continue on with his day, “Maybe you’ll get some too.”

“Tony,” Steve chastised with a scandalous look on his face.

“Just saying,” He sang as he walked out of the room.

But Steve would agree with Tony. This will be good for him.

Plus he had a really good feeling about you, and he was not going to let you get away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me @ren_writes on twitter aye i need friends


End file.
